


Dice are cast (Wish 4)

by svetlanacat4



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svetlanacat4/pseuds/svetlanacat4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Waverly left his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dice are cast (Wish 4)

 

“He's gone...”  
  
“Yes...”  
  
“Illya...”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
We're gazing into each other's eyes. We aren't smiling any longer. We're alone, in the safest place. No bug, no camera. Just... both of us. I could drown in his eyes. It's... the moment of truth. Right now, I'm facing my partner, my friend. In a few seconds, I might face a shocked, revolted man.  
  
 _He looks so serious, suddenly. His eyes are burning me. Serious and... uncertain. Did he see right through me? We're alone. I'm facing my partner, my friend. In a few seconds..._  
  
“I love you.”  
  
 _“Я люблю тебя”_  
  
Dice are cast.

 

 

 


End file.
